1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for displaying information or advertising having a foldable sheet made of paper, plastic or the like, which in its folded state is of a substantially rectangular format in the ISO card norm and which on the front and rear page of the folded package is provided with cover sheets made of card board, plastic or the like which compared to the folded sheet are stiffer, whereby the folded sheet is attached to the inner surface of one of the cover sheets whereas the other cover sheet is integrally connected to a further sheet which, with the cover sheet, forms a pouch for receiving a card, particularly a credit card or the like, whereby a slot for inserting the card is provided at least one lateral margin of the pouch.
2. The Prior Art
Such devices are known in different embodiments such as catalogs, information sheets, prospectuses, maps and the like, which because of their small format may be kept in wallets and the like. In one of the known embodiments (e.g. EP 0 288 472) cover sheets made of card board are arranged at the diagonally opposite corners of the unfolded folding sheet. By grasping the two cover sheets with the folded sheet disposed therebetween, the folded device may by a single movement be unfolded in the manner of a concertina. Since the creases between the sheets are formed permanently, the sheet may be easily folded again after use. The essential drawback of this construction is that the cover sheets move relative to each other during insertion of the device into the narrow card slot of wallets and the like which damages the creases of the folding sheet and prevents precise unfolding and folding of the device.
Preferably, the internal sheet is provided with an adhesive tongue at a long margin and at least one narrow margin.
In accordance with a further embodiment of the invention the internal sheet is provided with a display window.
As a result of the construction in accordance with the invention, the long folding spine forms a strong leading edge when inserting the device into narrow slots of wallets, bill folds and the like, and thus prevents shifting of the inner folding sheet and in this manner protects the creases thereof. Furthermore, the adhesive construction of the pouch ensure a secure storage of a credit card or the like.